


Privacy

by nileflood



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nileflood/pseuds/nileflood
Summary: There's no privacy in camp. That's a problem. You'll manage.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of threesome that I might write at a later date? But this has been in my draft folder since October 2019 so...

## There's no privacy in camp. With all the comings and goings, with the little jobs the do and the bigger plans Dutch is over-seeing, there rarely seems to be a minute of the day when someone isn't stumbling passed the bedrolls or unbuckling their breeches as they stumble through the trees. 

It's not conducive to getting out any of the tension in your system. No way to get rid of the edge unless you take a ride into town and payout for the privilege. As healthy as your stash of bills is right now, you don't think you're that desperate. You just want ten minutes alone with your hand, and summon up the mental image of Charles swimming out in the lake. Or Arthur chopping wood. 

It's not a vice you want to shout from the hilltops, but there's nothing wrong in admiring the two men who have actually been the most welcoming amongst the group, even if first impressions had you betting that both were the coldest and most distant of the bunch. You would have admired the two of them anyway, the muscles and the good looks far beyond the rest of the gang, but those little acts of kindness are what keep fuelling the fantasies. 

And that's why right now you need those moments of privacy so desperately. Earlier that evening Charles had spent a full ten minutes talking you through the best herbs and fruits in the area, sat besides you at the campfire. Arthur had brought beers over, sat down and joined the quiet conversation. It had been innocent enough. But with the flames flickering, the beer flowing, and low, soft voices on either side of you... well.

Arthur slips away first. Then Charles takes his turn on watch as Lenny returns. The others around the campfire don’t seem to notice. That was why you'd made your excuses, claimed to be tired, and gone off into the dark. Not to bed. Oh no, because trying to jerk off, with Bill snoring behind you and Javier still strumming at his guitar, is not about to happen. Your heart beats fast as you move through the camp, trying not to make too much noise, trying not to draw attention. Most look in the other direction when the others stumble towards the treeline but... 

The undergrowth isn't as thick as you'd like it to be. The shadows aren't as deep. The noise of camp is still too loud but your cock aches and throbs inside your pants. You can almost feel Arthur's breath on your neck, feel Charles at your side and dammit, you only make it a few more paces into the woods before you give in. Fingers fumble with the buttons of your fly, pushing your hand inside before they are all the way undone and curling them around your dick.

It's enough to make your breath catch in your throat, and you lean heavily back against a tree. Too exposed, but for the moment just enjoying the first few lazy strokes. Leaning back against the tree, shielded from camp, this is bliss. Or as close as wanted men come to bliss. 

Your eyes close, your breath hitches, you imagine another hand around you, lips against your jaw when soft voices carry towards you on the wind. Arthur’s low drawl, Charles’ murmur in response. You shouldn’t listen in, but their voices pull your attention. Then you hear the moan. 

They aren’t talking, sharing a cigarette as you supposed. They're pressed together, the embrace far from platonic. 

The soft noises are encouragements, and despite yourself, you creep closer to the source, absently tucking your dick away. Arthur looks very handsome, with his head tipped back and Charles’ lips against his throat. Even more so when his shirt is untucked by wandering fingers, belts unbuckled. There’s a familiarity here, and you know this can’t be the first time the two men have done this. Arthur’s cock, exposed to the cooler night air, is flushed and thick in Charles’ fist, and you can’t help but reach back to your own. Still hard, but moreso now, hot and eager as Arthur bites back a curse and bucks his hips into Charles’ hand. 

The moonlight through the branches bathes them in silver, and from your hiding spot in the bushes you hope it’s too dim from them to catch a glimpse of you. But their attention is firmly on each other, on the kisses, on the fingers grasping for each other. You've always appreciated these men, individually, but together? They are beautiful. They seem made for each other, both so quiet, one protective, one adventurous. 

You don't expect Charles to sink to his knees, for one of those gentle strong hands to press against Arthur's belly. It makes your own tighten, your dick jump and you shift to get a better view of Charles' lips tracing over Arthur's hip as you stroke yourself, feeling dirty but too turned on to stop. Charles' hand moves lower, without any hesitation, to press kisses along the arch of his cock. They can't be in any hurry, Charles taking long, slow teasing licks against the ridges, Arthur's fingers so pale in contrast to the long dark hair as he holds on for dear life.

You feel the precome over your fingers when Charles tips his head forward and his cheeks hollow around Arthur. The noise of his pleasure is muffled but you can just hear it, over Arthur's deep breathing. His hips rock, pressing himself deeper between Charles' lips and it's more than you can stand. You gasp, loud, too loud, and Charles stops, pulls back.

For a second there is no sound, the sudden stillness in the woods only disturbed by your heart beating so hard and fast in your ears. Then, Arthur chuckles. 

"You wanna join in?" 


End file.
